Since prehistoric times, when body paint was first being applied, separation of Pigments and other components in paints and dyes has led to inconsistent colors and non-uniform applications of make-up. Separation and settling is a well-known phenomenon in liquid systems that results in diminished shelf-life, non-uniform colors and ineffectual application of make-up. Separation can also take place in Powder mixtures with the less dense material tending to concentrate in the upper volume of the mixture.